The Lord's last prayer
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: God gives Joan on last assignment to help her brother Luke GL mostly but a tiny bit of AJ and KR.Please Flamers stay out if you want to tell me what I did wrong in reviews and give snotty opinions about Grace acting wierd keep out! whoever JaneAdam is
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1#  
  
"that was one heck of a party"Joan said going into the house to clean.  
  
"No kidding myself I found watching you and Rove quite enjoyable"Grace said.  
  
"yeah"Joan said with a giggle.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on we better get this cleaned up"Joan said picking up a potato chip bag.  
  
"I'll help I guess"Grace said looking at a wine stained carpet.  
  
"OK thanks I got the kitchen"Luke said.  
  
"I got the living room"Joan replied.  
  
"What do I clean??"Grace asked.  
  
"Bedrooms"Joan suggested.  
  
"Fine"Grace said making her way upstairs.  
  
"JOAN!!"Luke yelled suddnely.  
  
"what?"Joan asked going into the kitchen.  
  
"is that a dead mouse in Mom's favorite frying pan??"  
  
Joan looked closer at the dead rodent.  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"Well if you think that is gross don't go upstairs"Grace said coming into the kitchen.  
  
"why?"  
  
"Just don't"  
  
Joan walked past Grace upstairs.  
  
"five....four...three...two...one"Grace counted.  
  
Right on cue there was a scream.  
  
"I told her"Grace sighed.  
  
"GET OUT!!!!"Joan shrieked.  
  
Grace and Luke turned around in time to see two people run out the door.  
  
Grace and Luke both started to laugh at Joan who was still freaking out.  
  
Luke being the sweetheart he was handed Grace a glass of water.  
  
When he handed her the cup his hand bumped hers she thought nothing of it until he leaned closer to her.  
  
"I'm going home"She said quickly setting the glass down and rushing out the door.  
  
"GRACE?!?!?!?"Joan called.  
  
"YOU!!WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!"Joan asked Luke.  
  
"I didn't do anything!God should be cursed for making her look so good"Luke mumbled.  
  
"Don't say that"Joan said before turning to go outside for some air.  
  
"Hello Joan"A man said walking up to her he was older late forties maybe.  
  
"Oh no"  
  
"OH yes I have another assignment for you"  
  
"Let's hear it"  
  
"Your brother needs help show some compassion"  
  
"to Luke"  
  
"Yeah He will need somebody before the month is over"  
  
"why?"  
  
"Just help him with Grace they both need each other I'll be in touch"The man said leaving.  
  
"WAIT WHAT AM I TO DO?!??!?WAIT!"picture fades with Joan still screaming.  
  
~~~~THEME SONG STARTS~~~~~ 


	2. Magnets

Chapter2#  
  
Kevin was sitting in his room humming and shooting hoops.  
  
"Kevin??"Luke asked coming in.  
  
"YES little bro?"  
  
"Are you humming??"  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have a date"  
  
"oh"  
  
"did you want something"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"What is it"  
  
"I need to know about older women"  
  
"You the Science lover"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"Ok like how old??"  
  
"Joan's age"  
  
"Ok what is this girl like"  
  
"Difficult"  
  
"Ok do I know her??"  
  
"Grace Polk"  
  
"Her Father is..."  
  
"Yes yes I know"  
  
"well I don't know Grace that well but I have met her"  
  
"AND??!?!?!"  
  
"Well she's not your type"  
  
"No"  
  
"But from what I hear you had a nice time doing the science project"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"Just tell her how you feel"  
  
"Does that really work?"  
  
"Sometimes"  
  
"Ok thanks Kevin"Luke said leaving.  
  
"LUKE!!"Joan yelled up the stairs.  
  
"what?"  
  
"PHONE!"  
  
"Who is it??"  
  
"come see"  
  
"Grace?"Luke asked Joan hopefully taking the phone.  
  
Joan rolled her eyes smiled and walked away.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Nerd boy"  
  
"Grace?"  
  
"Duh"  
  
"HI um how are you??"he asked pacing the floor.  
  
"Chill Dork"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Here is the thing my father wants me to do something for these needy kids who can't go to school I'm supposed to teach Chemistry I need a nerd"  
  
"Me"  
  
"yeah I figured you can do most of the work I can help now and then and we could pull it off"  
  
"Why me??"  
  
"Because your the only nerd I know who will do it with me"  
  
"oh"  
  
"So???"  
  
"Yeah I'd love too.  
  
"fine"  
  
"it's three now be here today at five"  
  
The line went dead.  
  
Luke stood there for a minute.  
  
"JOAN KEVIN MEET ME IN MY ROOM A.S.A.P!!!"Luke suddenly yelled.  
  
*~*~**~*~*~*~*ABOUT THIRTY MINUTES LATER*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO!!!"Kevin yelled.  
  
"No way"Joan said.  
  
"Come on guys I need help here this is the nineth outfit I tried"Luke complained.  
  
"Luke listen to me"Joan said getting his attention.  
  
"Just act like you always do and let Grace come to you"  
  
"ok you're right I'm leaving"He said running out the door.  
  
"LUKE!!IT'S ONLY THREE THIRTY GRACE HATES PEOPLE WHO ARE EARLY!!"Joan yelled but Luke didn't hear her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*GRACE'S ROOM~**~**~*~*~**~**~*~  
  
Grace was sitting on her bed reading a book listening to rock and roll music.  
  
"SWEETHEART!!"Her Dad called knocking on the door.  
  
"What Daddy???"  
  
"There is a young man here for you"  
  
"send him in"Grace said turning off her stereo.  
  
"Hi Grace"Luke said stepping in her room.  
  
"You're early"She said looking over the top of her book at him.  
  
"I am?"he asked glancing at his watch.  
  
"yeah by and hour and a half"  
  
"sorry i'll go I didn't realise what time it was"  
  
"No that's fine we can start but who would have thought a geek like you couldn't tell time"  
  
"So what are we making?"  
  
"I don't know yet but here do somethign for me put that over there please with the rest while I go get the keys"grace said handing Luke her book and pionting to a shelf with more books.  
  
Luke walked over to the bookshelf and glanced at a few titles shocked at the type of books she had.  
  
Pride and Predjudice  
  
Romeo and Juliet  
  
To kill a mocking bird  
  
Shekespears sonnets  
  
The bridges of madison county  
  
Little women  
  
Black Beauty  
  
Seabiscut  
  
Sense and Sensibility  
  
Luke was still reading when he was interrupted.  
  
"Word gets around I like love stories and classics you die"Grace said.  
  
"OK"  
  
"follow me"  
  
Grace led Luke to a door and using the key she had opened it and went down a dark stairway  
  
"Where are you taking me?"Luke asked a little worried.  
  
"Don't worry nerd boy it's nothing you can't handle"  
  
Grace flipped a light switch and Luke saw where he was.  
  
They were in a small laboratory.  
  
"Wow"  
  
"It's my dad's"Grace said walking over to stand by a table.  
  
"cool"  
  
"Yeah it's ok"  
  
"no this is really awesome"  
  
"Ok chill dude you get as worked over science normal guys do women"  
  
"Well....I like it but don't you?"  
  
"it's ok"  
  
"This is going to be interesting"  
  
"I was thinking we could do something with magnets becaus eI know a little about that stuff"  
  
"OK that sounds good.how old are these kids"  
  
"Ages seven to nine"  
  
"Oh then magnets should be fine"  
  
"Great what first???" 


	3. ice skating

Chapter3#  
  
Luke and Grace were sitting on the steps taking notes.  
  
"We have been at this for nearly three hours"Grace complained.  
  
"Has it been that long?"Luke asked looking at his watch.  
  
Grace rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I need a break I think I'll go for a walk"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Do you want to come?"  
  
"I guess where are we walking to?"  
  
"There is a park a few blocks down"  
  
"Oh cool"  
  
Grace and Luke had just stepped outside when Joan and Adam hollared for them.  
  
"LUKE!! GRACE!!!"Joan and Adam ran up to them.  
  
"Me and Adam are heading to go ice-skating want to come??"  
  
"no"Grace said quickly.  
  
"Yeah come on it will be fun"Joan begged.  
  
"Yeah Grace it won't be fun without you"Adam said.  
  
"Fine but I'm not skating"  
  
"deal"Joan said with a smile.  
  
~**~*~*~ICE RINK*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Jane let's get our skates"Adam said walking over to the counter.  
  
"Are you coming?"Luke asked Grace.  
  
"um..no no I'm just going to sit here on the bench"  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
"here Grace I brought you some skates"Joan said handing her pair of skates.  
  
"oh great thanks"Grace said with fake excitement.  
  
Adam and Joan skated out onto the ice with ease.  
  
"Are you coming??"Luke asked Grace.  
  
"Um no"  
  
"Come on it'll be fun"  
  
"Ican'tskate"Grace said quietly.  
  
"What I didn't hear you you ran it all together"  
  
"I said I can't skate"  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"Do I sound like I'm kidding?"  
  
"Ok I'll teach you?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"I'll teach you"  
  
"No"  
  
"yeah come on"Luke said pulling her onto the ice.  
  
"NO I don't think this a.....a good idea"She said hanging onto the wall while Luke pulled her.  
  
"Came on let...let go of the wall"  
  
Luke kept pulling and Grace let out a small yelp when she accidently left go.  
  
Grace slid on the ice and slammed into Luke spinning him around and almost knocking him down but he caught her.  
  
"I'm going to fall and break something"Grace said using one hand to push a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"Just keep you ankles straight"  
  
Grace opened her mouth to say something and slid instantly grabbing Luke's coat while trying not to.  
  
"Can I take these off now?"  
  
"Just take my hand and I'll help you"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yeah come on"Luke insisted pulling her into the middle of the ice.  
  
"No no no no no no no"  
  
"Who would have thoguht Grace Polk is such a wimp"  
  
"I swear one more smart remark I'll slit your throat with my blade"  
  
"ok sorry do you want to complain or learn to skate?"  
  
"I want to go home"  
  
"OK fine I'll take you"  
  
"thank you you'r highness"  
  
"JOAN ME AND GRACE ARE GOING BACK TO HER HOUSE!"  
  
"OK"Joan waved.  
  
Forgetting Grace still needed his support Luke waved.  
  
When he turned back around Grace was flat on her back on the ice. 


	4. Mark

Chapter4#  
  
Note:I have had alot of people write and say Grace's character isn't right but the thing is in my story you see a different side of Grace the one that wants to be loved and cared for and is a sweet girl but is just afraid and we find out why further down in this chapter.  
  
If you are going to piont out the problems in my story instead of good pionts I ask you shut your big mouths and keep your opinions to your self go bother somebody else the people I reccomend this to are.  
  
Jane/Adam.  
  
and  
  
Fan fic idol.  
  
  
  
Please go away and leave me alone.  
  
If somebody would like to make a suggestion or piont something wrong out please do so in a polite respectful manner or you wll be banned but I do ask you correct me now and then but be respectful I spent hours on this and when people can't be nice I hope they just leave me alone.  
  
Thank You  
  
Angel.  
  
"I don't believe you left me fall I could have been killed"Grace screamed while limping down the sidewalk.  
  
"you twisted your ankel not broke your kneck"Luke protested.  
  
"Same difference"  
  
"ok we're at you hosue do you feel up to finishing our project?"  
  
"sure"grace replied while trying to find her keys.  
  
"hey who's car is that?"Luke asked reffering to a red mustang.  
  
"Hmm?"Grace looked up from her keys and over ot the car.  
  
"Cool car"  
  
"Um.....on second thought could you come back tomorrow?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just can you do that?"  
  
"Sure but are you ok?"  
  
"I...."  
  
Grace was cut off by a man yelling for her.  
  
"GRACE COME HERE"  
  
"I'm fine bye"Grace went inside and slammed the door.  
  
Luke turned and left to go home.  
  
~*~**~*~*INSIDE*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"MOM?!?DAD?!??!"Grace called setting her keys on the table.  
  
"MOM!!!"  
  
Grace knew what would happen next same thing happenned everytime her 28 year old brother Mark came to vist he would beat up her family apologise and leave.  
  
"MOM"  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"Grace?"Grace went around the corner and as usual her mom was sitting on the chair with a black eye.  
  
"Mom where is Dad?"Grace asked calmly she was quite used to this wich was most of the reason she was cruel to everyone at school nobody ever listened and with a drunk brother it was hard to be nice.  
  
"He's not home"Her mom said.  
  
"where is Mark?"  
  
"In his room but don't go up there sweetie"ever since she was four Grace knew how to handle her brother in times like these.  
  
"He can't keep hitting us like this mom"  
  
"why don't you just go to your friends house for the night?'  
  
"And leave you and dad with him alone?no way"  
  
"Just go to your friends house.Please?"  
  
As much as Grace hated leaving she knew it would just stress her mom out more if she stayed.  
  
"fine"  
  
Grace walked up to her room and grabbed her duffle bag slamming stuff into it her clothes hairbrush and chemistry book.  
  
When Grace had all her stuff she walked downstairs and over to the laboratory where she locked the door she rememberred why it had to be locked because her brother would go down and steal stuff to put in everybody's food so her dad put a lock on the door.  
  
"bye Mom"She said as she walked past and to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"came a vioce from upstairs.  
  
It was Mark.  
  
"I'm going to Joan's"Grace replied.  
  
"no you're staying here"  
  
"Make me"  
  
"Listen here little missy"  
  
"NO YOU HIT MOM AGAIN!!"  
  
"SO?!"  
  
"I'm out of here"  
  
"No you're not"  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
Grace walked over to the door and almost made it before her brother pushed her against the wall.  
  
Grace was quite used to this so she just picked her bag up and walked past him.  
  
Mark hated it that Grace was not scared of him so he hit her knocking her to the floor again.  
  
"I'm leaving mark"Grace said through gritted teeth.  
  
"FINE!LEAVE HERE LET ME HELP YOU!!"Mark grabbed Grace by the hair and pushed her down the front steps onto the cement outside.  
  
"DON'T COME BACK"He yelled.  
  
Grace lay on the sidewalk for a while holding her side before she managed to stand.  
  
~*~*~*~**~JOAN'S HOUSE*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Joan and Luke were watching tv.  
  
Kevin was in his room on the computer.  
  
Will and Helen were making dinner.  
  
All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.  
  
"JOAN CAN YOU GET THAT!?!"Helen yelled.  
  
"yeah mom"  
  
Joan walked to the door and was shocked to see Grace standing there her hair was a mess she had a black eye and her cheek was cut.  
  
"GRACE!what happenned"  
  
"Oh I tripped and fell down it's nothing really but....can I stay here tonight??"  
  
"of course"Joan said moving.  
  
"Great"Grace said stepping inside and dropping her bag at the door.  
  
"come on in I'll just tell mom we have one more"  
  
"OK"  
  
"MOM GRACE IS HERE CAN SHE SPEND THE NIGHT?!?!?!"Joan yelled into the kitchen.  
  
"Of course she can"Helen said walking into the living room to say hi.  
  
"Hello Grace"Will said walking past.  
  
"Thanks for just letting me in like this"Grace said as she followed Joan to her room.  
  
"sure but you really didn't trip did you?"  
  
"yes I did"  
  
"Grace...."  
  
"Joan I can handle myself I tripped"  
  
"ok but you know if you ever decide you didn't trip and you want to talk I'm here"  
  
Grace didn't say anything just looked at Joan in annoyance.  
  
"GIRLS DINNER!!!"Helen called upstairs.  
  
Luke went up to get them after Helen yelled.  
  
"Joan,Grace dinner"he called knocking on the door.  
  
"come on they're waiting on us"Joan said to Grace  
  
Grace and Joan came out and Grace tried her best to keep her head down hoping nobody would notice her cuts.  
  
"when are we going to work on our project next?"Luke asked the minute Grace came out.  
  
"I...I don't know"She said walking faster with her head still down.  
  
"how about tomorrow??I can just go home with you and..."  
  
"Alright geek listen I don't know there are more important things in life"Grace said looking up in anger.  
  
"what happenned to you?"Luke asked.  
  
"I fell down"  
  
"Are you ok"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
~*~*~*~*AFTER DINNER~*~*~*~**~  
  
Joan and Grace sat in Joan's room doing homework.  
  
"I hate this I don't know this answer"Grace said handing Joan her book.  
  
"Let me see I don't know this answer either maybe you could ask Luke I'm no good at math either"  
  
"How ironic that you would suggest I ask your brother"  
  
"Grace he likes you he really likes you"  
  
"Duh"  
  
"At least be nice to him for my sake?"  
  
"How nice?"  
  
"well please thank you now and then quit calling him names ignoring him and give him a hug at least once before he drives my family nuts worrying about you being gay and making him Gay as well"  
  
"fine fine fine I'll ask politely for help but no hugs I don't hug anyone ever"  
  
"Never ever?"  
  
"No"  
  
"you never had a guy or girl outside family hug you?"  
  
"No"Grace said exiting the room.  
  
~*~*~*DOWNSTAIRS AT THE KITCHEN TABLE*~*~**~*  
  
"Hey ge.......Luke"Grace said sliding into the chair next to him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"what are you doing?"  
  
"well it's really quite interesting I'm building a teliscope because I think I discovered a comet"  
  
"yyyyyyeah well can you tell me the answer to this?"She asked pushing her book to him.  
  
"sure this is really easy see you take this and.."  
  
"I don't want a math lesson just tell me the answer"  
  
"Oh 1,000"  
  
"Great....thanks"she said standing up.  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
Grace was almost to the stairs when she decided she had nothing to lsoe.  
  
"Hey Luke"She said coming back into the kitchen.  
  
"yeah"  
  
"I'm not gay"she said then she left.  
  
Grace couldn't help but smile when she saw how relieved Luke was.  
  
"Now where were we?"Grace asked coming back into Joan's room. 


	5. twister

Chapter5#  
  
Sunday the sun rose waking up Grace and Joan just minutes apart from one another.  
  
"Goodmorning"Joan said with a smile as got up to put on some socks.  
  
"yeah morning"  
  
"what do you want to do today?"  
  
"what are my options"  
  
"I thought we could play one of my favorite games"Joan said with a smile looking outside at how warm it was.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"twister"  
  
"TWISTER that's for like ten year olds"  
  
"Not when you spray it with the hose and do it outside"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
"No it's really fun"Joan said with a smile knowing Grace was going to have fun for once in her life.  
  
"ok if you really want too"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*BACK YARD OF JOAN'S HOUSE~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"OK now we need a spinner"Joan said.  
  
"And that would be who??"  
  
"Luke"  
  
"That's it I'm leaving"  
  
"No really he'll be ok"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Luke took the spinner from Joan.  
  
"I take on the winner"Luke said before spinning.  
  
Joan and Grace both nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~TEN MINUTES LATER~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joan and Grace couldn't be more twisted together.  
  
"Left foot green Joan"Luke called.  
  
Joan slowly lifted her foot and slid falling onto her back.  
  
"You win" Joan said walking over to sit next to Luke.  
  
"Oh boy"Grace mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Ok let's see if you can beat Luke he's the best in the family"Joan said taking the spinner.  
  
"I don't think so"Grace said.  
  
"What's the matter scared?"Luke asked.  
  
that did it for Grace.  
  
"No I'm not scared bring it on"  
  
Joan smiled knowing this would take awhile.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~HALF AN HOUR LATER*~*~*~*~*  
  
Grace's arms and legs and back were sore but she was determined to win.  
  
"Grace left hand green"Joan called.  
  
"Luke right hand blue"  
  
The next thing Grace knew she somehow had ended up underneath Luke with his arms on either side of her head.  
  
"Grace left foot blue"  
  
"Luke right hand yellow"  
  
Luke knew he was going to fall any minute now.  
  
when Luke went to move his hand he slid falling on top of Grace and knocking her down with him.  
  
Luke was half afraid to sit up if he did she might smack him but he was surprised she was laughing.  
  
"I won"She said between laughs.  
  
Joan got up and went to get a drink.  
  
"sorry did I hurt you?"Luke asked standing up and helping Grace up as well.  
  
"No I'm fine"she said still laughing.  
  
Grace stood up in front of Luke.  
  
"You know that was fun"She said with a smile brushing a strand of hair from her eyes wich fell back again.  
  
Luke had to agree it was fun.  
  
"I've never had that much fun with a nerd"Grace said sweetly.  
  
Luke looked down and noticed he was still holding Grace's hand.  
  
"Sorry"Luke said dropping her hand.  
  
"Grace can I ask you something?"Luke asked getting brave.  
  
"Make it quick and to the piont"  
  
"Do you like me even a little and do I stand even the slightest chance with you?"  
  
Grace was taken by surprise and was unsure how to answer until Luke leaned closer to her.  
  
Grace's face was inches from Lukes and she was about to kiss him.  
  
"GRACE!!YOUR DAD IS ON THE PHONE!!!"Joan called.  
  
"what's he want?"Grace asked dropping her head and stepping away from Luke.  
  
"Are you going with them to church??"  
  
Grace looked at her watch 9:00am.  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Ok they said they'll pick you up"  
  
"I gotta go"Grace said looking back at Luke.  
  
"OH ok"  
  
"unless you and Joan would like to jion me"  
  
"ask Joan"  
  
~*~*~*~JOAN'S ROOM*~*~*~**~*  
  
"Do you want to go with us??"Grace asked Joan.  
  
"Um....Sure"Joan decided since she was talking to God.  
  
"Ok"Grace said with a smile.  
  
"let's go"Joan said running downstairs to grab her coat.  
  
Grace followed Joan until she reached Luke's door and something inside her made her want to go ask him to come.  
  
"just a second I forgot something"Grace yelled down to Joan.  
  
Grace knocked on Luke's door.  
  
"Come in"He called.  
  
Grace stepped inside.  
  
"hey Geek I was wondering do you want to come?"  
  
"why would you care??"  
  
"Because I thought you might want to meet the kids you will be teaching about magnets"  
  
"Oh good idea"  
  
"Fine you can wear what you have on I'll be in the car" 


End file.
